


Sweet Relief

by BestAtBeingBad



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestAtBeingBad/pseuds/BestAtBeingBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forrest sees that his teasing has affected Corrin quite badly, so he takes it upon himself to provide an outlet for that stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site and it's about an adoptive uncle fucking his adoptive nephew. Really putting my best foot forward here.
> 
> Be sure to tell me if something takes you out of the mood, especially if it has to do with characterization.

“That feels really good…”

Forrest leaned into Corrin’s touch, his right cheek pressing into his commander’s left hand. Corrin had taken off his armor, while Forrest was wearing the same pretty clothes he always wore into battle. Stroking the beautiful boy’s face, Corrin stared directly into his eyes, smiling in bliss. “You’re enjoying this a lot, aren’t you,” Forrest asked in mock-annoyance, smirking at the other noble. “You look at me like a wolf eyeing a lamb the rest of the time we’re together.”

“Well, I’m not getting any opposition from you,” Corrin replied, still looking delirious. “You can turn into a dragon at will. I’m not going to risk angering a man of your abilities,” Forrest responded, still not being terribly serious. The older boy chuckled and started rubbing his face, to which Forrest replied by pressing his face further into his hand. Corrin admired the troubadour’s appearance, his half-lidded grey eyes and his kissable lips, lifted into a cute smile. He was in the running for the most gorgeous person in his army, an honor made all the more prestigious by the presence of so many handsome young men and women. There was a purity and elegance in his features, an impression of untouched sweetness that made Corrin feel guilt for masturbating when he was alone at night, pretending the grip was his nephew-by-adoption’s rear and not his own five fingers. Even now, lewd thoughts lingered in his head, but he did his best to keep them at bay.

“Hmm…I’d like to ask you something.” The half-dragon nodded, stroking Forrest’s hair. “If I gave you permission to do anything with me, what would you do?” Corrin laughed, perhaps a bit too loudly. “Well, I guess I’d tell you to tell me what clothes I’d wear! It’s your area of expertise, right?” Forrest gave a cheeky grin in response. For a moment, Corrin thought he’d caught some naughtiness in his expression, but he attributed that to his own lust for the magician. “But you can ask me that anytime, you know. I wouldn’t keep any secrets if it prevented me from helping someone find a look that suits them.”

“I…can’t really think of anything else,” Corrin replied, his own grin a bit pressured. “I guess that’s all I want out of you.” Forrest’s smirk only became wider, and he shot him a mischievous look that made his pants feel even tighter. “Are you sure? The way you stare at me makes me think you’d rather see the floor decorated with my garments.” Another laugh came out of the army’s leader, this one more uneven, and an even rougher one escaped when he saw Forrest’s eyes drift toward his lap, at the middle of his tightly-drawn legs.

“You seem very nervous,” he said, laying a hand on one of Corrin’s thighs, sitting closer to him. Corrin’s breathing become quicker as Forrest’s face came closer to his. “Is my teasing getting to you that badly? You can order me to stop if you feel too uncomfortable.” Corrin gulped, his erection going out of control within his breeches, trapped by his thighs. “Or are you enjoying this more than anything?” Forrest’s face was uncomfortably but wonderfully close to Corrin’s now, coming so close to kissing him. “I-it’s fine. I mean, you told me yourself you only like women, right?”

“True,” Forrest said, shifting his hand to Corrin’s inner thigh. “But I’d do anything for my leader.”

The sudden move caused Corrin to open his legs, exposing the dirty little secret hidden within his leggings. The bulge was unmistakable, pushing out of his groin, twitching a bit. Forrest looked at the tent, the sultriness in his eyes unmistakable now. His manicured hand drifted further in, rubbing at the older noble’s groin. At this point, Corrin’s face was flushed red, his mouth open in a needy gape. He panted under Forrest’s touch, and his cock throbbed even more as the star of some of his filthiest fantasies unbuttoned his pants.

“Oh my,” Forrest said in surprise and appreciation, getting a better look at Corrin’s endowment, free of one layer of clothing. Still, the organ felt tight within Corrin’s trousers as Forrest continued to stroke. The younger man slid off the bed and onto his knees, facing his commander’s cock. He gave it a kiss, causing Corrin to give an ecstatic moan. He pulled the last layer of clothing off of the half-dragon’s lower body and gave a gasp at seeing his tumescence bare, its length and thickness surpassing those of normal human phalluses.

Forrest pulled his gloves off and laid them by Corrin’s side, staring at what he’d tried so hard to hide from him. There was something dumb in his look, a slightly far-away expression that showed that he was a bit overwhelmed with the big, masculine thing warming the palms of his hands. Despite being more overcome with the sensations, Corrin took notice of his partner’s half-lidded eyes and slightly open mouth. He decided a bit of payback was in order. “So, Forrest,” he started, smiling at the pretty blond. “Are you sure you aren’t getting anything out of-”

Air came rushing into his lungs as Forrest licked the wide, purple tip of his dick. He continued to lick the impressive phallus, the tongue starting further down Corrin’s length with each stroke. He took the head between his soft lips, moaning at the same time as his commander, After licking the tip of his head some more, he sucked his cock eagerly and without pause, taking a bit more on every bob of his head, holding on to his partner’s thighs, and breathing through his nose. Corrin placed his hand upon Forrest’s head, watching his cheeks hollow in as his lips gripped his shaft while his head pulled back. He gasped as his lover made an attempt to swallow his girth, inch by inch. 3…4…5…6…Forrest pulled back, unable to take more, gasping for air.

“Hey…are you okay,” Corrin asked, holding Forrest’s shoulder. The androgynous boy nodded, drool trailing down from the corners from corners of his mouth and staining his uniform. He pulled him up and removed his cape, placing it alongside his gloves. Forrest kneeled on the bed, Corrin’s legs between his, and started to unbutton his shirt, but the older noble stopped him from doing so. He then started to undress the lad himself, wanting to savor the feeling of discovery. The first to go were Forrest’s boots and socks, his slim, elegant legs slipping out of the coverings. Having already turned him around, he then removed his belt and leggings, admiring the way his narrow, girlish waist and large, shapely rear came out of the pants and trousers. Last to go was Forrest’s shirt: he savored every button opened, taking special note of his cute chest and soft stomach. Throughout his stripping, Forrest kept his hands on Corrin’s wet cock.

When he was finally done, Forrest got off of the bed and started gathering up the discarded clothes, handling them delicately so that they wouldn’t be stained further. He neatly folded them on the carpeted floor as Corrin reached under his bed to grab a bottle of lube he’d placed there. As the fashionista took his clothes to the nearby table, his red eyes stared at his bouncy rear as he dipped his fingers into the lube, his soaked dick twitching in the air, a bead of pre-cum gathering at the tip. Forrest walked back to him, completely naked, his beautiful, blushing face a stark contrast to the erection he sported. “Looks like you really _weren’t_ doing this out of the good of your heart,” Corrin teased, fingers glistening with lube. “Oh, be quiet,” his partner playfully complained as he lay down beside his partner, facing up. His legs were raised in the air, giving him a good view of his pucker.

The lubricated fingers slipped in easily past Forrest’s generous cheeks, but the tunnel was still warm and tight around his digits. He swirled them around a bit, savoring the pretty sounds that came from his lover. He did this for a while, coating the inside with the lubricant, wanting to make absolutely sure the younger noble would be penetrated easily, all while Forrest give little moans and squeals at his commander’s fingers entering and rotating within him. Eventually, the fingers slipped out of him, and Corrin’s glistening dick pressed at Forrest’s entrance not long after. He took a moment to look at the healer’s face as he poked at his backside, completely red-faced, panting like he’d run a marathon. His hands held the covers on either side of him and he stared at him with desperate eyes. Corrin considered making him beg, but both of them didn’t want to put this off any longer, so the head of his cock slid into the soft warmth of Forrest’s bum.

Both of them moaned at the initial contact. Holding onto Forrest’s hips, Corrin worked his cock into the pretty boy’s arse slowly, in spite of all his instincts telling him to go in hard. Forrest’s winsome face only became even more beautiful as his rear was pierced, with all his grimaces and whimpers doing their part to bring the Nohrian prince closer to release. Eventually, Corrin’s cock bumped against something that made Forrest squeal even louder than before. With no more emptiness left to fill, he slid out and thrusted in again, quickly picking up speed and leaving less of his cock outside until two inches near the base were all that were leaving and entering Forrest, leaving the majority of his length rubbing against the walls of his arse and poking at the spot that made Forrest gasp and eventually keep his mouth open without making any sounds at all. The room was soon filled with the sounds of wet flesh colliding and Forrest’s noisy moans.

It abruptly stopped when Corrin took his length out of his partner’s wet bottom, making him whine in disappointment. “Get on your hands and knees,” he told him, and Forrest complied quickly. His thick rear and more open hole looked extremely inviting to Corrin, and soon, his dick was at Forrest’s entrance once again. This time, he went all the way in an instant, and Forrest’s back arched as he released his cutest whine yet. The sounds of their mating filled the room again. Corrin put one hand on Forrest’s hip while another stroked his ringlets, which were coming loose from their messy tryst. After a while, they both drifted to Forrest’s chest, tweaking his nipples and making the adorable cries all the more pronounced.

Some time later, his hands went lower to Forrest’s waist and hoisted him up off his cock. With a surprised yelp, the younger man was carried to the side of the bed, Corrin still holding him by his thighs. Soon, the half-dragon’s cock was once again filling and emptying his insides, and Forrest was once again sobbing his joy to the world. As he bounced up and down, so did his own erection, waving in the air at incredible speeds. Corrin kissed his consort’s neck, his face in his long, lustrous locks, making Forrest giggle at the contact between gasps.

“I’m…I’m going to cum soon…”

A few seconds after those words left Forrest’s mouth, Corrin lifted him up off his cock once again and turned him around. For what would be the last time that night, his organ entered Forrest’s bum, and he started stroking his face again, which was home to the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. It was an open-mouthed grin, framed by strands of hair and what was left of Forrest’s ringlets, and the trails of drool were even more pronounced than before. Holding back his own orgasm, he thrusted inside Forrest some more until the smaller noble shuddered, his semen coming out in a stream instead of several spurts. The shock of the unusual climax and the sight of Forrest’s distant, indulgent expression as his own cum splattered his face brought Corrin to his own orgasm seconds after, filling him with his own warm cum.

With their union finished, the two youths sat there as Corrin’s penis softened and slowly slid out of Forrest, basking in the afterglow. Corrin was the first to break out of the trance. “That was fun,” he stated simply, gathering some of Forrest’s semen off his face with one finger as he felt his own drip out of his subordinate. “How about you? Did you enjoy the ride,” he asked, putting the cum near Forrest’s mouth. “I already told you, I’m only interested in girls,” Forrest insisted, smiling as he sucked on Corrin’s finger. “This was for your own sake, you know.” Corrin chuckled and held Forrest tight against his chest.


End file.
